Spellbound
by Cullenbabe1231
Summary: Tinny is a planner who didn't plan on her best friend succeeding in using a spell to send her into New Moon. Alone in the Twi-verse, she makes her mission to right the wrongs. How will she be rewarded when a little bit of tribal magic changes her life? OC
1. Chapter One

SUPER LONG A/N: **_For_****_ those of you who are following ATR:OP... fear not! I haven't abandoned it at all. As a matter of fact, I'm waiting to update with the next chapter until it's been approved by validation beta over at Twilighted. Waiting for them to validate it let's me know if there's anything that needs to edited before I post it here._  
**

**_As for this fic... it LITERALLY came to me one day while I was at work. See, I work in a movie theater and the day it came to me I was working in the box office. We were really slow so I pulled out a mini-legal pad and just started writing. I came home that night and wrote the first fifteen pages in less than five hours! This one is quite a bit different than anything else I've written simply because I decided to pair the OC with someone OTHER than a vampire/Cullen. That's right... I've gone wolf! Lord help me!  
_**

**_As always, I recommend that you change up how you view this fic by going to top right hand corner of the window where the FRACTIONS are located and_**_** clicking**_ 1/2. **_Remember that I'm a review whore so I'm begging you to give it to me and give it good... just no flames please!_**

**_Instead of the normal disclaimer, I'm simply going to inform you ONE time and ONE time ONLY... I don't own ANYTHING in this story but the OC's... everything else is the SOLE property of the wonderful S.M. Got beef with that... take it up with her! Enough wasting time... READ ON!  
_**

* * *

**Spellbound**

**By: Cullenbabe1231**

**Rated: M  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I lit the candles one by one as Emalie and Courtney gathered their supplies. How I had been talked into going along with their plans was beyond me, but I knew _why _I had agreed. It was simple; I was bored. There wasn't anything to do in the backwater town of Bridgewater, Texas and because Emalie's family hailed from Louisiana she was the only one of us that had been taught anything about what we were doing. Her grandmother had been reared in the practice and, therefore, taught her how to "summon the powers" needed to accomplish the goal sought.

Another reason I agreed was buried deep in my subconscious – so deep _no one _knew about it – and to be honest it was kind of convoluted. We were attempting a spell of sorts that would create a parallel universe of our choosing. It was agreed upon that we'd be creating said universe from a work of fiction – and not just any fiction. We wanted to create a world based solely on the _Twilight _novel series. The spell would allow the three of us to enter and become a part of the novel, which is what we wanted. Well, what _they _wanted; I just wanted to do something that would make the summer months pass quicker.

Emalie and Courtney were convinced, however, that their "spell" would actually work while I highly doubted it's – and their – validity. It's not that I didn't believe in the supernatural or paranormal. I mean, come on! I'm from the south people! Just about every home down there has some kind of historical specter taking residence. I really just didn't think that three sixteen year old amateurs would _actually _pull it off.

The secret reason for me agreeing to the task was because of a certain shape-shifter. Yeah I knew that Jacob Black was a fictional character, but I felt that he got the short end of the stick in the series. He couldn't convince Bella to stay human and got the next best thing. Personally, I think he shouldn't have even bothered at all. While Bella was a whiney little baby that couldn't make up her own mind and didn't deserve either Edward or Jacob, he didn't deserve to get shafted by imprinting on a half vampire _baby._ It went against – not only his tribe and pack – but against his very nature.

"Tinny!" Emalie snapped pulling me from my thoughts. "Pay attention. Everyone sit down around the book. Courtney you the West; Tinny, the South; and I'll take the East. The book will sit at the North symbolizing the way home. Since we drew the doorway on the wall it'll be the symbol for what we're trying to do. Now, are we all in agreement on using _New Moon_?"

I shrugged while Courtney grumbled, "I still think we should've went with _Twilight_."

Emalie rolled her eyes and replied, "You only wanted to use _Twilight _because you wanted to try and get to Edward before Bella did."

"And? Why did we agree on _New Moon _in the first place?" she deadpanned.

Emalie opened her mouth to answer, but I spoke first. "Because we agreed that the most mistakes were made in it. If E-Twerp had never left then Bella wouldn't have ever gone to Italy hence no Volturi in _Breaking Dawn._"

"That doesn't make since, Tinny! What about Victoria, huh? If Bella had never went to baseball game in the first place then everything that happened as a result wouldn't have happened! James would still be alive meaning Victoria wouldn't have been seeking revenge, Laurent wouldn't have been killed by the wolves, and Irina wouldn't have gone to the Volturi when she thought Renesmee was an immortal child. It all leads back to the one single event!" Courtney argued.

I was about to debate her logic when Emalie shouted, "Enough! God! We agreed on _New Moon _because the events in _Twilight _needed to play out. Edward needed to suck James' venom from Bella to overcome his struggle with her scent and because of the pack. Sam had already phased meaning he'd imprinted on Emily hurting Leah in the process, and scarred his imprint to boot. We don't know exactly when Jared or Paul phased so we decided to be safe and go with _New Moon _so Sam wouldn't have been the only wolf in the pack."

She glared at both of us silencing our replies before pulling out a jewel encrusted knife. She punctured her finger, squeezed a few droplets onto the open pages of the novel and said, "We'll use this athamé to give our blood which will allow our essence to become one with the world we'll create."

She handed the dagger to me and moments later I was watching my blood fall onto the first page of the first chapter. We'd decided to "enter" the created world at that point to allow us the opportunity to change the outcome of the series. We'd agreed – unanimously – to attempt to divert the course the characters were on simply because it would have saved them all a lot of heartache.

Honestly, I scarcely believed the spell was going to actually work. I did believe, however, that we'd all end up with a staph infection from the knife's blade. It would have been my luck. It wasn't like I was the klutz Bella Swan was, but usually my luck wasn't good at all. I was a planner – I made lists and expected things to go according to plan. It didn't matter what I'd planned – be it a grand affair, like a party or simply my schedule for each day – _something _happened that ruined my plan.

Once Courtney had contributed her own sacrifice and risked the impending infection, Emalie continued. "Spirits of our mother's mother! We ask for your assistance in our endeavor. We beseech you to grant our wish to travel through the folded space between the worlds around us. We implore you to aid us in creation of our destination and permit us to become one with it. I, Emalie Maxwell, request your pardon and hope that you will grant us with your favor."

When she nudged me in the ribcage with her elbow I spoke. "I, Tinleigh Butler, request your pardon and hope that you will grant us with your favor."

"I, Courtney Whitaker, request your pardon and hope that you will grant us with your favor."

When nothing happened I felt vindicated, but the feeling was short-lived when the candles surrounding us and the book began to flicker. A strange sensation of electricity began to surge through my body as the slight whispering of wind that had flickered the candles grew into roaring gusts as though a hurricane was rotating directly above my bedroom. The candles immediately went out plunging the room in utter darkness before a sharp tugging feeling at my stomach began. Almost simultaneously, the wind and the heavy panting of my breath disappeared.

I barely managed to speak one sentence. "Uh… was that supposed to happen?"

My question was met with utter silence and a bright, blinding light. I immediately squeezed my eyes shut as the tugging sensation in my stomach grew tenfold and climaxed. I felt as though I'd been lassoed and was being pulled forward. Slowly, the pull I'd been feeling began to dwindle until disappearing all together. The light had begun to fade until I wasn't feeling as though my eyeballs were being burned through my eyelids.

I sat completely still for a few moments relishing the release from whatever had happened before opening my eyes. It took a second or two for my eyes to focus on the scene around me and when they did I realized I was alone.

Alone and _not _in my bedroom. In fact, I had never seen the room I was in before. I jumped up from the cross-legged position I'd been in and began to seriously freak out. I was standing at the foot of a small full bed – someone_ else's _full bed. It seemed as if immediately as I mentally acknowledged the bed a light gasp was heard from said bed.

Looking closer at the quilt covered mattress, I realized that someone was _in _it. Only seconds later did an alarm clock on the bedside table begin to go off causing the occupant of the dratted bed to sit up and turn it off. It all happened so quickly that I was barely able to acknowledge the events as they happened. When the occupant I'd only just noticed as a slim dark brown haired girl turned slightly she finally noticed me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!" she cried in shock and maybe a little bit of fear.

Shakily I answered, "I was hoping maybe you could tell me?"

* * *

**_Please hit that little button at the bottom and let me know what you think... if I get less than THREE reviews then I'm going to delete this fic... mostly because I don't want to waste the time writing and posting something that no one likes. _**

**_Thanks!  
_**

**_XOXO,  
_**

**_Cullenbabe  
_**


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this update... I really have no excuse. Time just got away from me and I simply forgot. Thanks to all of those who've reviewed. I appreciate it and can't wait to see what you think of this chapter..._**

* * *

**Spellbound**

**By: Cullenbabe1231**

**Chapter Two**

I didn't blame her for the look she gave me. I'd look at someone the same way if I'd woken up to find some person I'd never met standing in my bedroom asking me where they were. It was – I decided – a completely justified expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked incredulously.

I sighed in exasperation as my then weakened knees began to wobble. "It means exactly that! I don't have the slightest clue where I am or where my friends are!"

Slowly, she got up from her bed and inched her way closer to me. "I'm not gonna hurt ya!" I cried allowing my accent to slowly filter through.

She scrutinized my face for a moment before heaving a sigh of what seemed to be relief and mumbled, "No red."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. They aren't red."

I must have showed my confusion because she shook her head quickly before motioning for me to sit down on the end of the bed. "Tell me what happened."

"First tell me where I am."

"My house. I mean, you're in my house which is in Forks. In Washington."

I couldn't help it, _trust me_. "Bullshit!"

She stumbled back slightly before gaining her balance and replied, "Nope. Sorry. This is Forks, Washington."

I shook my head and dropped into my hands then mumbled, "And what's your name?" To be honest, I had a feeling what her name was, but I was desperately hoping and praying I was wrong.

"Bella. Swan."

I slew of profanities flew from my mouth before I began to ramble. "Dammit! Stupid Emalie and Courtney! This is their entire fault! If they hadn't talked me into doing that shit in the first place, none of this would have happened. But no… I had to go along with their idiotic plans and now I'm in a stupid book!"

"Wait, a book? What are you talking about?"

I then realized I wasn't alone and looked at her – Bella. "It's a long story, which I will explain, but first can you tell me what day it is?"

She looked at me funny – funnier than she had been before – and answered, "September thirteenth. My birthday."

I sighed. "Your eighteenth birthday to be exact, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

I attempted a smile that I'm sure came out as a grimace and said, "Honey… I'm about to rock your world. Have a seat."

She deliberated for a second or two before sitting down. I was quiet for a moment while I gathered my thoughts then I turned to face her.

"When I tell you this you have to be quiet. You can't interrupt me at all. And based on who and _what _you're dating, you better believe every single word that comes out of my mouth. Ya got me?"

She blanched and answered, "I got you, but I don't know what you're talking about with the whole what-you're-dating-thing."

"Trust me, girl. I know everything you know and more. Now listen. My name is Tinleigh Butler, but everyone calls me Tinny. I'm from Bridgewater, Texas and in my world… you don't exist. Well, ya do… but ya don't."

"Huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at her before continuing, "In my world, you're a character in a book. Actually, in four books and they chronicle your life once you moved from Phoenix to Forks last January."

Her eyes widened a bit before I went on. "Yeah, I know. Anyhow, the first book is called _Twilight, _the second is _New Moon, _third is _Eclipse, _and the fourth is _Breaking Dawn._ They're _very _popular. Seriously, they made movies out of 'em.

"My friends and I were bored – well I was bored, really – so we decided to play around a bit with something that my friend Emalie's grandma had taught her. We cast a spell that would create a parallel universe; we just had to decide what that universe would look like. For some reason or another, we chose to use the second book, _New Moon,_ to create it. I didn't _actually _think it would work or I wouldn't have gone along with it."

I decided to pause there for a minute so she could process what I'd said before I told her the rest. While she ruminated in her head, I was doing my own processing. The facts were plain and simple. Emalie's spell worked, but only on me – for some reason. I was in _New Moon_, which meant that the Cullen's were around and they were vampires. I knew I needed a plan of sorts so I began to make a mental list of what needed to be done while trying to remember what happened next in the novel.

"Bells?"

I had never heard the voice before, but I knew exactly who it was – Charlie. He had, both, his and Renee's presents and was waiting for Bella to come downstairs. She needed to get ready for school and go down to him or he'd end up coming up to get her – and that wouldn't have been good.

"Bella, Charlie can't find me here."

She looked confused for a moment before she realized that I was right and sprung from the bed. "What do I do?"

"Tell him you'll be down after you get ready then once he leaves for work call Alice. Tell her to get out of hearing distance then tell her that you need to talk to them and that you'll be there soon."

"What about school?"

"Honey, school is drastically less important than the information I'm gonna tell you. Now, go!"

I waited twenty minutes in her bedroom before I heard and saw Charlie's police cruiser disappear. I quickly ran down the staircase and navigated my way to the kitchen where Bella was still dialing the Cullen's phone number. I motioned for her to share the phone between our heads and waited a ring and a half for someone to answer.

"Hey, Bella. Carlisle took off from work and we're all waiting for you and your friend. See you in fifteen minutes."

The clicking sound of the other end being hung up was heard before Bella hung up her own phone and sighed. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

I giggled and said, "If you ever get used to it then you'll know you've become complacent."

She chuckled and said, "I guess we'd better go."

For reasons that were completely valid, I'd forgotten that I was dressed in a pair of silk pajama shorts and a tank top. We'd been having a slumber party of sorts when we'd decided to chuck ourselves into the world of the occult and I hadn't bothered to change since I never imagined the need.

"Um… Bella?" I said motioning to my attire.

"Oh… um, I don't think I have anything that'll fit. Let's go look."

Ten minutes later I was wearing too-short-for-me- sweat pants and an abnormally large sweat shirt over my tank top. I slid my feet into a pair of flip-flops that had to have been at least two sizes too small, shrugged, then followed her out the front door. My outfit couldn't have been helped. I was at least two and a half inches taller than Bella and noticeably larger than her in the bust. There would have no way for my C cups to fit into her barely B's.

We were both quiet on the drive, but for completely different reasons. I was busy contemplating all I had to tell everyone while she was probably busy overthinking something. She did it in the books and most likely, was doing it then.

When we arrived to the house – if you could call it that – I stopped her from getting out. "Do you think they can hear us from here?"

Confused – as she had been the entire morning – she nodded. I turned to face the house, a bit weirded out that I was seemingly talking to myself, and spoke. "I know you all don't know me and I know you certainly have no reason to trust me – Rosalie – but I need for you to do something for me. If you won't do it for me then do it for Bella. Everyone – even Carlisle – needs to hunt. I know it's hard to do, but I need you to trust me. The consequences won't be good if you don't. We'll be waiting for you when you get back. Just give us some kind of signal that you've left so we can come in."

Moments later the sound of a car alarm being activated in the nearby garage went off – hopefully – signaling their departure and my nerves began to relax.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked as we got out of her truck.

"Truthfully, you."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes as I followed her into the house, not even noticing the décor. "Bella, you're the clumsiest human in the whole town – heck, probably the whole state. Why else would I ask them all to hunt before we came in?"

I didn't think it was possible, but her face turned whiter.

I chuckled as I sat down in an overstuffed armchair. "Yep. Your dream wasn't the only bad thing happening today. It was the first of many."

"Ugh! You saw my dream?"

"Read it. Saw it." I looked around the room we were sitting in and noticed that it looked clean; like _really, really _clean. Too clean, to be honest. It looked more like a showroom than a living room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you mentioned the movies. That's so embarrassing!" she cried with a bright blush covering her face.

"Don't worry about it! If it helps any, the girl playing you is very pretty?"

She blushed harder and shook her head just as a loud, booming voice broke the silence. "Who played me!"

My head snapped in the direction the voice came from and saw the biggest man I'd ever seen in my life! Seriously, the dude had to have been 6'4 and at least 280 pounds of pure muscle! Of course, I knew from Bella's description in _Twilight_ that he could have only been Emmett so I smiled.

"An underwear model."

The expression on his face was completely worth it! He looked pissed, happy, embarrassed, and confused all at the same time.

I laughed hard for a few moments before saying, "Aw, don't get your panties in a wad! Dude-bro was hot!"

He smiled, placated, and moved to sit on one of the many couches around the room. Seconds later, a blond god walked in followed by his carmel hair colored wife. Peter Facinelli didn't do Carlisle Cullen justice. He was like a Ken doll and an angel all rolled into one! Esme's beauty was just as potent yet softer somehow. She reminded me more of Audrey Hepburn or Maureen O'Hara. She had kind of an old Hollywood classic beauty, which fit her completely.

As Carlisle sat in the armchair next to mine with Esme on the arm of it, the Ice Queen and Barbie doll known as Rosalie Hale made her entrance and boy was she pissed.

"What are you looking at?"

I shook my head and ignored her comment to watch a cautious yet completely alert Jasper enter. He took a position as far away from Bella and I that I noticed gave him the opportunity to observe everything and everyone in the room. He also had given himself multiple exits with the position. I smiled and gathered all the calmness and appreciation I could muster, hoping he'd be able to 'feel' it.

He looked shocked for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding my direction. I couldn't help but comment.

"You know, us Texan's gotta stick together. Go Longhorns!"

Emmett's laugh vibrated through my chair while waves of amusement pulsed through me. There was another emotion that could have only been described as homesickness mixed in which made my own increase.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to go back?" I asked him.

He looked panicked for a brief second before I quickly added, "Provided certain crazy Mexican lunatics have been dismembered slowly and burned piece by piece leaving only the head to follow?"

His shock returned as a small and – seriously, it's the only word I could use to describe her – pixie like woman glided into the room and said, "My sentiments exactly. Of course, this all would happen over a period of _years _not minutes."

"How ya doin' there, Alice?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm completely blissful despite my brother's worries. And you, Tinny?" she replied happily. It seemed as if she _knew, _if you know what I mean.

"She does know and she won't tell me."

My head whipped around in the direction of the newest voice and all I could think was… eh.

"That's it?"

I laughed hard, loud, and long. E-Tard was offended I didn't find him attractive!

"I'm not offended!"

"Yes you are! That's hilarious! Dude, redheads don't do it for me! Besides, I don't think we'd get along at all. See, I like to think for myself. You know, make my own decisions? And you're still stuck in an era where women weren't seen or heard. Even in Jasper's era women were allowed to think for themselves a bit."

I don't think he understood what I meant so I continued. "Think about it for a minute. Women in the 1800's, especially in the south, knew how to do nearly any and everything a man did. They could shoot, hunt, and protect their homes and loved ones. Most, if not all, were in the field with their men or taking care of the farm yet they still made sure their homes were taken care of and a nice hot meal was sitting on the table come time for supper. What did women do in the early 1900's?"

There were a few snickers from the others in the room before he replied, "Shut up."

I looked over to Alice and said, "Yay! I win!"

Once the laughter had simmered down, Carlisle spoke. "It appears you know all of us. Care to introduce yourself?"

"Why, thank you. My name is Tinleigh Rae Butler and as I stated before, I'm from Bridgewater, Texas."

They each nodded to me – Rosalie and Edward begrudgingly – before Carlisle said, "Alice seems to know exactly what's going on here and since she only let us know the bare minimum, would you like to elaborate?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Carlisle. I have a few requests to make before I tell my tale."

He nodded so I went on. "As much as I'd like to believe he could, I'd like for Edward to keep his trap shut until I've either let him know he can talk or I've finished. He can't throw a temper tantrum nor can he leave. Also, if it can be guaranteed that'll I'll be able to walk out of this house alive _and _human then I'd be happier than a fat kid in Candyland. If not, let me know now and I'll have someone give me a lift to the treaty line."

Carlisle gave Edward a stern look along with what I was sure a more stern mental lecture before agreeing. "You have my guarantee that he'll behave and that you'll be safe."

"Awesome. Where to begin?" I thought for a brief moment – hoping Edward didn't catch anything – before continuing. "As I said before, I'm from Texas and not the Texas you're familiar with. In my Texas – my world – you all are fictional characters in a series of novels."

When no one said anything I went on. "The novels are based on the love story of a seventeen year old human girl and a seemingly seventeen year old boy. However, the boy is really a one hundred and eight year old vampire that can read the mind of everyone he's ever met with one exception… the seventeen year old girl.

"The first novel chronicles Bella's move from Phoenix to Forks when Renee goes on the road with Phil, her introduction to Edward in Biology, him saving her from the van and those low life's in Port Angeles, a fateful baseball game where three nomads crash the party, James' hunt, the events in the ballet studio, and even Bella being conned into going to the prom."

They all looked completely shocked, Alice less so. Edward spoke first, "I don't know how she knows, but she knows every detail of what happened. Things even _I _don't know. Tinleigh, these novels, whose point of view are they told in?"

"Call me Tinny. They're told from Bella's prospective."

"Seriously, this could not get more embarrassing!" Bella cried.

I only laughed before telling her that if she ever wanted to know what Edward _really _thought of her when they first met to let me know.

"I thought they were all told from Bella's point of view?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, they are. But when the fourth one was released she began to write the first one over from Edward's prospective. She gave out a few different versions of the first draft of the first twelve or thirteen chapters and when one of them ended up on the internet she scrapped the whole idea indefinitely. Of course, being the Twihard that I am, I downloaded a copy before it was pulled."

"Dude, that's weird."

I shook my head at Emmett's bluntness and his ability to point out the obvious before Carlisle asked, "How did you get here then?"

"You think that's weird, Em? Check this out. So last night, I guess, my friends –Emalie and Courtney – and I were hanging out when Emalie told us that her Cajun grandma taught her about their families magical abilities. I thought she was a few French fries short of a Happy Meal, but ended up letting her talk me into doing a spell where we'd be sucked into another universe. Long story short… we chose to use the second book in the series. I didn't think it'd work and now I'm the only one here. I wound up in Bella's bedroom right before she woke up this morning and here I am!"

Bella chose to talk this time and said, "You said you chose the second book, right?" When I nodded she asked, "Will you tell us what happens?"

I smiled, "You bet your butt I will. If I didn't, then Ms. Cleo over here woulda planned the birthday party that ended it all."

"Hey! I didn't know anything would have happened!" Alice cried.

"Well, if you would have listened to your best friend then you woulda known she didn't want a birthday party in the first place, but that's neither here nor there. You wanna know what happens right?"

They each nodded so I sucked in a breath then released it. "Alice plans a birthday party for Klutzo over there, but apparently she _forgot _to tell everyone to hunt. Bella gets a paper cut and Mr. Overprotective overreacts when Jasper catches the scent of fresh blood. Before I go any further I gotta say a couple things."

Jasper looked guilty, Edward looked livid, and everyone else just looked plain dumbfounded. "First things first, Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, or whatever the hell your name is, cut that guilt crap right this minute! It's _not _your fault!"

"How can you say that!" he cried.

"Because if you'd pull your head outta your ass for one minute and stop with the self-loathing you'd realize that bloodlust is just that… lust! And what is lust?"

Carlisle was the one who answered, "An emotion… how did we not realize?"

"Because you're all basically the anorexic's of your species. You all deal with the same thing – some less than others. Jasper, on the other hand, is dealing with not only his own bloodlust after at least hundred plus years gorging himself at an all you can eat buffet, but everyone elses' also. Add to the fact that nine months ago, he began dealing with having the world's greatest, warmest, and gooiest cinnamon bun sitting just outta reach on top of all the other shit. Face it people, dude's got skills," I replied.

Alice smiled at me and said, "You're one of a kind, Tinny."

I shrugged and said, "To be safe – and ya'll don't have to listen to me – I'd suggest ya'll hunt more regularly. Even you Carlisle; you may be the strongest when it comes to resisting, but I'm sure that being at the hospital when you probably should have hunted beforehand doesn't help all that much."

He replied, "I think we'll _all _hunt more regularly now that we've figured it out."

"Deal. Anyhoo, where was I? Oh yeah; unwanted party, paper cut, hungry military vampire. So when Edward overreacts to Jasper's thoughts he shoves Bella into a glass table causing more cuts and even more blood. Jasper's taken outside while Carlisle stitches Bella up. Edward takes her home then comes back to tell everyone that they'll be leaving. He waits a couple days then tells Bella to take a walk into the forest with him where he plays on her insecurities by telling her that he can't pretend to be human anymore and that he and his family are leaving _without _her. After telling her that it'll be like he never existed and asking her not to do anything stupid – for Charlie's sake – he leaves her in the forest."

Edward groaned from what I was sure was everyone's thoughts on the actions his book-self did before I continued. "She wandered for hours looking for him before tripping –as usual – and curling into the fetal position in the rain. Sam Uley, from the reservation, found her during a search party organized by her father who found a note written by Edward pretending to be Bella that said she'd gone for a walk and would be right back.

"The next few pages held only the months that followed – October, November, and December – because she was a walking zombie. She ate when told to, slept when told to, talked when spoken to, but nothing more. And her sleep was intermittent because of nightmares of searching the forest for Edward. She 'wakes' up when Renee and Charlie plan to take her to Jacksonville.

"Blah, blah, blah… she goes to a movie with Jessica Stanley in Port Angeles where she figures out that if she starts taking _stupid _risks she'll hear Edward's voice begging her to remain safe. Later, she finds some motorcycles and takes them to Jacob Black in La Push where they hang out while he restores them. He likes her and while she likes him, she's not ready nor does she like him enough to give up Edward.

On Valentine's day she goes to a movie with Mike Newton and Jacob, but Mike winds up with a stomach flu and Jacob has a really high fever. Weeks pass without Jacob, because she's told by his dad that he has mono. She gives up waiting on him and makes a trek to Edward's meadow only to find a red-eyed Laurent there. Victoria had called in a favor from him and he just so happened to be hunting when he stumbled upon her scent.

"She thinks she's gonna die, but is saved by ginormous wolves that had been spotted by the town folk and mistaken by bears. Turns out that the wolves are the La Push shape-shifters and Jacob never had mono, he's one of the wolves. They'd been tracking Victoria in the forest and couldn't catch her or figure out what she was after. One day Bella decides to go cliff-diving _without _Jacob only to nearly drawn in the brewing storm and end up being saved by Jacob. Alice, who had been ordered not to look for Bella in her visions, is inundated by a vision of Bella dying in the cliff-diving escapade and comes back to Forks to help Charlie.

"Alice's visions don't include the wolves so when her sight goes black or disappears it usually means a wolf if present so she never saw Jake save Bella. Rosalie calls Edward, who wasn't with the family the entire time they were gone, and tells him that Bella is dead. He makes the decision to go to the Volturi because _he can't live in a world where Bella doesn't exist_.

"Alice has a vision of his decision and tells Bella who goes with her to Italy to stop him, which she does, but not before Jane, Alec, and another guard round the three up and take them before Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Jane, Alec, and Aro's powers don't work on Bella which intrigues Aro – who wants Edward, Alice, and Bella for the guard. He tells Edward that he either has to change her or she'll be killed.

"As you all know he'd do, he refuses. Alice shows Aro her vision of Bella as a vampire and he allows the three to leave with the promise of her change soon. They come back to Forks. End scene."

There was nothing but silence. Nothing could be heard, which didn't surprise me. I'd literally rambled on and on without waiting for any of them to react. I figured it was better and quicker to just get it over with rather than dragging it out. You know… band-aid?


End file.
